Oftentimes an animal, particularly a domesticated animal such as a dog, is very sensitive to being handled in a certain way, particularly when it is being groomed or is being examined by a veterinarian. The animal can under such circumstances take on a behavior totally at odds to its usual, friendly manner, and may injure the handler out of simple fear or a perceived need for self-defense. The animal may panic and show its teeth to threaten the handler, or go on to the next step and actually bite or attempt to bite the handler. Conventional, known muzzles are usually positioned around the animal's jaws and nose to keep the animal's mouth shut and may thereby protect the handler from being bitten, but they often also cause the dog to become unusually nervous or agitated. When the animal gets nervous, it opens its mouth to accommodate more rapid breathing and, if the muzzle prevents the animal from opening its mouth, it may be driven to further or increased panic and become physically uncontrollable or, at the very least, unable to be kept sufficiently still to permit the grooming or veterinarian technique to proceed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a muzzle that will not only protect the handler from being bitten, but will also allow natural movement of the animal's mouth to facilitate a normal breathing pattern.